Wet Surprise
by smutgasm
Summary: Harry can't sleep so he goes on a late night stroll but he finds a pleasing surprise in the prefect showers. PWP. Lemons.


Wet Surprise

Harry rubbed the soft fabric of his invisibility cloak between his fingers as he wandered the dark halls. He hadn't been able to sleep yet again and he found that walking around until he could no longer think was the only thing that allowed him to fall into slumber. He was passing by the prefect bathroom on the lower level when he heard the water running, curiosity peeked he stopped.

"Who's taking a shower at 2 am?" he wondered softly before whispering the password and entering quietly. The bath was empty but Harry first noticed the clothes scattered in a line towards the large glass shower. Harry sucked in a breath when he saw the female figure through the glass, washing herself under the waterfall showerhead. The woman under the spray was every mans' version of perfection in Daphne Greengrass. Long tan legs, rounded hips with a juicy peach ass, flat stomach with tiny pinched waist, and big round melon sized tits topped with light pink nipples. Harry felt his pants tighten painfully as he stared at the girl in the shower, her long blonde hair sticking to her back as she washed her perfect body.

Harry couldn't believe he was staring at the hottest girl at Hogwarts take a shower but he couldn't help but step closer to the stunning Slytherin girl. He came up to the clear glass staring in as she soaped up her body, her hands slid the white bubbles across her smooth stomach, over her perky round breasts, and across her hips and thighs. Harry bit back a groan at the tantalizing sight. Suddenly he watched as her soapy hand slipped between her thighs and she gasped, throwing her head back the water trailing in rivets across her neck and down her front.

Harry stared as her hand began to move between her thighs, he couldn't see exactly what she was doing but he could tell she liked it. Daphne was gasping and moaning her eyes clenched shut as she pleasured herself under the hot water. Harry quietly undid his trousers and pulled out his cock, his hand stroking the hard member as he stared at her supple body. Suddenly Daphne lifted one leg up on the ledge of the shower revealing her swollen shaved pussy lips and the fact that her fingers were pushing in and out of her pussy.

"Shit," Harry groaned softly his eyes focused on where her small slim fingers were sliding in and out of her pink pussy. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and bit back a hiss of pleasure Daphne's other hand slapped loudly onto the glass in front of Harry to brace herself. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her body and her hips were jerking with pleasure as she pleasured herself. As he watched her body flush with an orgasm he couldn't help but let out a soft "fuck" at the beautiful sight.

Daphne's eyes burst open as she focused on where she heard the cuss word, she couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean no one was there.

"Is someone being a naughty little voyeur?" She asked, feeling her pussy gush with the thought that someone had watched her finger herself.

Her fingers were slowly playing with her swollen clit as she taunted Harry who was still standing right on the other side of the glass, practically holding his breath.

"Show me who you are and I might even let you play," she said in her soft seductive voice, pinching her own clit softly and letting out a yelp of pleasure.

"Turn around," Harry said from underneath his invisibility cloak. Daphne slowly turned her back to him; he took a second to admire the line of her spine, the curve of her hips, and her delicious looking ass. He dropped the invisibility cloak before slowly disrobing and taking off the rest of his clothes, the only sound was Daphne's excited breathing, his clothes dropping to the floor, and the water from the shower hitting the tiles. Softly he stepped under the spray closing the class behind him, her felt her body tense with anticipation as he stood inches behind her.

Daphne could feel the body radiating heat from behind her; she could also feel a hard cock brushing against the curve of her lower back. A boy then…perfect, she thought with a smile.

Harry grabbed the soap from the ledge next to him and poured a generous amount into his hands, rubbing them together he lathered up before placing his hands on her shoulders. He ran his slick hands down her arms and up her spine feeling her shiver under his touch. Slowly he made his way down to her round ass, squeezing and stroking the flesh before kneeling behind her and running the soapy hands down the back of her legs and back up around her thighs.

Daphne felt herself becoming more and more wet by the second, whoever was doing this to her was making her weak and she wanted him to fuck her more than anything. His hands teased the inside of her thighs with their soapy touch before her moved them around the front, running his hands up over her hips to rub tantalizing circles on her lower stomach.

"I've got to make sure this dirty little girl gets clean," he said lowly, heatedly, in her ear and she shivered as his breath ghosted across her neck, her nipples tightened in response to his voice and she was practically vibrating with need. His hands moved up her taunt flat stomach to finally cover her round perfect tits, Harry squeezed them softly loving how the flesh over flowed between his fingers and around his hands.

"Oh! Mmm yeah," Daphne moaned pressing her round tits into his hands, he rubbed them until they were slick from soap and her nipples where hard and aching with pleasure. Harry bent his head and slowly began to place open mouthed kisses on her shoulders and neck as he played with her perfect tits.

"Please…I need…" Daphne moaned her eyes clenched shut with pleasure.

"What do you need dirty girl?" He asked darkly.

"Please touch me," she moaned moving her hands to the shower wall in front of her and bracing herself as she pressed her ass against his rock hard erection. Harry left one hand on her breast, playing with her pointed nipple as the other slid down and into the hot wet heat between her thighs.

"Fuck you're soaking for me, you are a naughty slut," he said and felt her pussy get even wetter at his dirty words. "You like for me to talk dirty to you?" he asked.

"Yes…" she gasped as he slipped one long finger inside her velvety soft cavern.

"Your pussy is so tight and so fucking wet for me," he groaned in her hear sucking hard on her neck as he slipped a second finger inside her and slowly stroaked her sensitive inner walls until he found the rough g-spot that made her moan loudly.

"There baby?" he said rubbing his fingers over the spongy tissue.

"Oh my fucking god YES!" she said jerking against him. He slowly pulled his fingers out and put them into his mouth tasting her sticky juices and moaning softly.

"You taste delicious baby," he said and Daphne desperately wanted to know who this man was that reduced her to a wanton slut. She felt him grip her hips, his thumbs pressing into her ass as he lined his cock up with her ready entrance. He slowly pushed in and they both moaned with pleasure. He was big and long and filled her up like no one before.

"You're so big!" she moaned pressing back against him. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, again and again slowly building speed. He watched her ass jiggle with every thrust and he heard her pants and moans of pleasure.

"Harder…faster," she begged her forehead dropping to the tile in front of her.

"You wanna be fucked good and hard little girl?" He asked as he began to slam into her roughly, one hand reached up to wrap her long wet hair around his hand and pull her body taunt. He was hitting her g-spot on every pass and he enjoyed seeing her huge tits bouncing with every thrust.

"That's so good! Right there! Yeah yeah yeah," Daphne screamed as Harry filled her pussy over and over.

Harry dropped her hair and reached for her mouthwatering tits, squeezing them in his hands he used them to pull her back against him still thrusting into her now he could hold her round breasts in his hands as he slammed into her tight little cunt.

"Are you going to cum my dirty little whore?" he asked pinching her nipples and feeling her writhe against him.

"Yes…" she said throwing her head back onto his shoulder and letting herself open her eyes, as soon as she saw the messy hair and dark green eyes she climaxed.

"HARRY!" She screamed all her fantasies of fucking the golden boy coming true in one moment of ecstasy. He slipped out of her and turned her around, pressing her back against the wall, he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up before spearing into her again. He began to pound into her again this time staring at her face her mouth open with pleasure her eyes glazed over from his insane fucking. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could move his hands under butt gripping and kneading the sensitive flesh as his cock pumped into her.

"You are so fucking sexy," he groaned leaning down to capture one light pink nipple in his warm mouth sucking on it and nibbling.

"Fuck Harry you feel so good inside me, touching me, don't stop!" she moaned arching her back, pressing her bouncing round tits into his mouth.

"You love being fucked don't you slut," he asked before softly biting down on her nipple and switching to the other one.

"Yes never stop fucking me! I'm your little dirty whore!" she screamed throwing her head back in pleasure.

"How about you show me how well you can fuck me, show me how much you love this cock…" Harry said holding her to him and slowly lowering himself onto the ledge in the shower. He was now sitting with him straddling his lap, his cock balls deep in her pussy.

"Ride me slut, worship this cock," he ordered and she immediately obeyed. She began to rise up and then sink back down on him throwing her head back with a loud moan. She circled her hips and felt clit grind on his pelvic bone, she jerked with pleasure before doing it again. Up-down-grind…over and over until she was a mess of shivering pleasure riding him. Harry's hands were everywhere, her ass, her stomach, her soft breasts. He felt her getting desperate against him so he moved his hands back to her ass, this time spreading her plump cheeks to press his finger against her puckered ass hole.

She was so focused on her rhythm of pleasure that when he slowly pressed his long digit into her ass hole she only felt the pleasure it provided, how tight her muscle squeezed his finger and how deep inside her he was.

"You're everywhere! Fuck!" she screamed.

"Cum all over this cock again," he demanded and with loud moan her pussy squeezed around him again. He let her ride out her intense orgasm before pulling her off of him slowly, his cock was covered with her cum and he slowly pushed her onto her knees in front of him.

"Be a good little whore and lick your cum off of me," he said and watched as with a wicked grin she licked his cock teasingly.

"Don't be a tease, put me in your mouth," she slowly lowered her mouth onto him, her lips wrapped around his dick was one of the hottest sights he had ever seen. He loved how hot and warm her mouth was, and her eyes looking up at him with lust almost made him burst then and there. But he had different plans for his cum. She took him all the way down her throat and he thrust his hips against her mouth, fucking her face gently as she sucked him.

Her blue eyes stared up at him with dark lust and with a growl he gripped her hair and pulled her up into a searing kiss, his tongue pressed into her mouth and explored with hers until she was a panting mess once more.

"Get on your knees," he said and she turned around and got on the big sitting area ledge on her knees, Harry muttered a spell so she wouldn't get sore before once again spreading her ass cheeks open.

"I'm going to fuck you here, and you're going to like it…" he said pressing his finger back into her tight ass hole. Daphne started to protest but soon it wasn't his finger pressing in but the thickness of his cock. She let herself relax and suddenly he was all the way inside her, and pushing in and out slowly. She could feel him so deep inside her and it felt so amazing, his cock rubbing all the unfamiliar places in her body.

"More…more…" she begged pressing back against him.

"That's right….all good little sluts love to be fucked in the ass," Harry said picking up the pace.

Soon he was slamming into her and Daphne couldn't stop her screams of pleasure. Harry gripped her hips as he fucked her tight little ass, he felt himself getting close so he reached around and began to rub her hard clit.

As soon as Daphne felt his fingers on her clit and he slammed three more times into her ass she was a goner. Falling quickly over the cliff of her fourth orgasm she brought Harry with her. He emptied all this cum into her ass hole, loving the way it dripped out when he slipped his softening cock from the shrinking hole.

"Looks like you got me dirty again," she said teasingly, soaking up her hands and stepping back under the spray. Harry grinned and joined her.


End file.
